7 Years
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: It had been 7 years since they left,and now two kids show up at Fairy Tail. What could happen? Who are those kids? And where are their parents? Rated T for mild language and possible mild gore
1. Chapter 1

**7 Years **

**Hello everyone this is my first story I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I DO OWN CINDY AND KASAI.  
**

It had been 7 years, 7 years since they left. No one knows where they went or why, but they had to move passed that tragic day. It was a normal day at Fairy Tail Cana was by the bar drinking her usual keg and Erza was eating her strawberry cake. That's when 2 kids walked through the doors. All yelling and fighting stopped as everyone looked at the kids. The boy had light orange hair and big chocolate eyes, his face resembled someone who used to be in Fairy Tail. The younger girl had beautiful blond hair with a highlight of pink, her eyes were charcoal.

" K-Kasai I'm s-s-scared." The young girl whispered.

"Don't worry your big brother is here to protect you!" Kasai reassured her.

"WHART ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" He yelled loudly.

All eyes turned away and everyone went back to what they were walked to the bar and were greeted by a white haired woman.

"Hello I'm-" She paused and stared at the children.

"What's with the staring?" Kasai asked baffled.

She snapped out of it and replied " Oh nothing just…..thinking." Speed walking she went to the back of the bar.

"They, they looked just like Natsu and Lucy." She whispered to herself.

**Well this ends the first chapter I know it's short but I have a lot planned til next time this is JazmineThePikachu signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter woohooooo! I am pumped and now in school I right this story enjoy! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I ONLY OWN THEIR KIDS.**

The children were at the bar, Mira Jane had given them some apple juice and crackers. She still couldn't get her mind of the fact the kids looked so much like Natsu and Lucy. As they were eating a dark blue haired boy approached Kasai.

"Oi! You I challenge to a brawl!" He shouted proudly and sure that he would win.

Kasai stood up from his stool he looked at his sister then thought " I can't let Cindy think her big brother's weak I gotta win this." After thinking he spoke " I accept."

"This is going to be fun." The boy said cracking his knuckles.

The two walked to the center of the guild where everyone could see them. The blue boy went first " Iron dragon roar!"

Kasai thought quickly " Open Gate of The Lion!"

Loki came out and saw everyone in the guild,but the reunion was short lived as he went to protect Kasai. He didn't even need to the attack went right passed them and was on course to hit…Cindy.

Shocked and terrified her eyes went wide, but the attack never hit. Cindy had summoned a shield made of fire around her. She didn't know she could do that. She was now more terrified of herself then the attack. Tears starting pouring out of her eyes, with blurry vision she ran out of the room and to the back.

" W-W-what was that?" She asked herself.

"Your magic." A voice spoke from the darkness.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly.

" I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to scare you." A figured sincerely apologized.

A boy appeared he had black hair and blue eyes. He told Cindy " The other boy with you has magic to, so why does it scare you?"

" You mean my brother, well he uses keys I never seen this kind of magic it-it scares me" Cindy said timidly.

"Well I hope your ok now." The boy held his hand out " I'm Luke Fullbuster!" Luke spoke happily.

Cindy took his hand and shaked it "I'm Cinder, but everyone calls me Cindy." She replied just as cheery.

In the front the fight stopped and all eyes were on Loki.

"Loki is that you?" Mira Jane said is disbelief.

"Yeah it's me why are you so surprised?" He spoke in a confused voice.

"Who's Loki?" The boy who declared the fight asked.

"Rex, he belonged to a good friend of mine." Levi told her son.

"If Loki is here where are Lucy and Natsu?" Gray asked.\

The guild erupted in yelling and questions. They were all so focused on yelling that they didn't know Luke and Cindy came out. Kasai had no idea what happened. His mom gave him Loki and told Cindy and him to come here.

"QUIET!" Loki yelled impatiently. He cleared his throat and spoke calmly "I belong to Kasai he and I have a contract I was given to him by his mother."

Everyone had a blank expression on their face, then Juvia broke the silence "You don't mean-"

Loki interrupted her " Everyone I want you to meet Kasai and Cindy Dragneel."

All of the members were silent. Mira Jane then approached the kids. She took Cindy's hand and stamped on a purple Fairy Tail mark. She did the same to Kasai,but his was Orange.

"What's this?" Cindy asked.

Mira Jane responed "Your parents belonged to Fairy Tail so you two also belong here welcome to Fairy Tail!" Kasai and Cindy smiled at Mira she was pleased the children were happy. Mira went to Elfman and asked him to show the two around, He wanted to refuse, but when your sister is a demon how can you say no?

Gray and Luke sat near the bar. Gray asked his son "So I bet you and Cindy are rivals huh?"

" Actually I don't think we are I actually like her a lot and i can't explain the feeling, but when I was with her I felt a…..fuzzy feeling."

Gray said is a teasing tone " So what I'm hearing is you loooooovvvve her?" Emphasizing the word "love"

" N-NO love is icky dad" Luke said blushing at least 10 shades of red.

Gray just nodded and silently laughed. He was both happily surprised his son found someone he like and shocked that of all the girls his age at the guild he chose Flame Brain's daughter.

**OK this is the 2****nd**** chapter I hope is was good. And for those who are wondering Cinder is a word for ashes and Luke's mom is Juvia and Rex's dad is Gajeel ( Obviously) you make think all the secrets have been revealed but no there are others. What are they you ask? You will have to wait and find out next time. This is JazmineThePikachu signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I am back I've been putting up a few chapters because I had this story in my head for so long! Ok chapter 3 guys hope you enjoy!I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I DO OWN THE KIDS**

It had been a week since two kids showed up at Fairy Tail. Things were going very smoothly for the guild Rex and Kasai become rivals/friends and Cindy stopped depending on her brother so much and started to depend more on Luke for some strange reason. Everyone at the guild was curious on how Kasai and Cindy were the children of Natsu and Lucy. They decided not to ask and pressure the kids, however Mira had other plans and they involved Loki. After serving the people at the bar (mostly Cana) she went to Loki who was playing with his food.

"Loki~." Mira sand happily.

Loki sighed, "I know you want something so what is it?"

"Can't hide anything from you, well all right I want to know what happened to Natsu and Lucy." Mira said nonchalantly.

"I can't tell you anything about them, I promised I wouldn't." He said in a Mira-leave-that-situation-alone voice.

"Fine." Mira pouted, "At least tell me about Kasai and Cindy."

"As you wish." Loki responded. "Kasai is 7 years old and is as dense as his father. He is a celestial wizard like Lucy. Kasai will stop at nothing if it means to protect Cindy and I mean nothing. Cindy is only 4 and is shy and smart. We didn't know what her magic was, but seems she's a dragon slayer. I can see she's taken a liking to Gray's son, Natsu won't be happy about that"

"Anything else?" Mira asked.

Loki thought. "Hmmm? Oh yeah Kasai is a trouble maker and Cindy-"

"WHAT THE HELL !" Gray shouted.

"She has sharp teeth that can bite open anything and sometimes a attitude." Loki finished.

Gray held his has that was in agonizing pain. How his son liked her he'd never know.

"Daddy, Cindy bites things when they scared her." Luke scolded his father.

Luke took Cindy to the back where they played mostly all day, and left his father to "think about what he did". He checked Cindy to see if she was hurt, luckily nothing too serious.

"Luke." She began. "I know I just learned about my powers, but auntie Mira said I can be anything I want and she told me about this really cool wizard". She paused. "So I wanna be a multi wizard" ( **A mutli wizard ca use many types of magic) **Cindy told Luke sure of herself.

"That sounds like the coolest thing ever I wanna be one to!" Luke said excitedly.

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"Really." Luke responded.

"Then will make it together!" She lounged at Luke and gave him a huge hug.

He returned the hug and that feeling he felt before it came back. It made him feel shy and scared, yet warm and fuzzy.

"Hey Cindy?" Luke looked at Cindy. "Why do you depend on me so much, you don't even depend on Kasai as much anymore?" He asked remaining in eye contact.

"Well, I always only trusted Kasai I knew he'd be there no matter what I still think that, but I trust you to I know you will be with me always right?" She smiled at him and held out her pinkie showing she wanted him to pinkie swear.

"Right." They locked pinkies.

In the front was Kasai and Rex just talking since they dubbed themselves "the cool kids." Kasai looked happy, but he was worried. His sister started depending more on that Luke kid them him. He was surprised by that. He knew someday it would happen, but so early?

" Kasai, something on your mind?" Rex asked interrupting Kasai's thoughts.

"Oh um nothing. Just thinking of Cindy and that Luke kid." He reassured his friend.

"Well I think their smitten with each other." Rex teased.

Kasai thought in horror of the thought his sister had a boyfriend. He was always overprotective of his sister, but insisted he wasn't. He deiced starting tomorrow it would be stake out time.

In the back Luke and Cindy were just playing with puppets. Luke enjoyed seeing Cindy happy and carefree. It made him sad when she would cry, and he would get mad if anyone dared hurt Cindy or tried t bully her. He couldn't help think, was his father right. Was he in love with Cindy?

**OK chapter 3 the story might not look the same soon and I might stop for a while because I do this in school I don't have micro soft word I have notepad I will learn to use notepad soon and upload from there Well, what do you think is Luke in looooovvve? You have to wait and see this is JazmineThePikachu signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank God for WordPad something i know how to use ok so here s chapter 4 i think not to on to the show! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I DO OWN THE KIDS**

Mira Jane had a surprise for the kids so they need to get out of the Guild for a while, so she talked ( More like threated) Gray to take the kids to a park. Next to Erza,Mira was the scariest girl ever. Gray fell asleep on a park bench and Luke and Cindy were by the sandbox,little did they know Kasai and Rex were there watching them.

"So why are we doing this again?" Rex asked in a bored tone. How badly he wanted to go

"I told you already, Luke and Cindy look to happy like couple happy!" Kasai exclaimed is a shouting whisper.

" So what about it?" Rex bluntly responded.

"So what? So What! I WILL NOT LET HIM TAKE MY SISTER!" Kasai yelled as he shook his friend back and forth vigorisly.

"Higher Luke-kun, higher!" A little girl cheered happily. Kasai knew that voice to well it was his sweet angel sister, with who he called the devil boy Luke. He got distracted seems Luke was pushing Cindy on the swings.

"She's calling him Luke-kun now come on!" Kasai quietly yelled to himself

"Ok!" Luke yelled With that he pushed her as hard as his hands could push. Cindy let go of the swings chains to try and touch the clouds, bad idea she took off and was now in the air

"CINDY!" Luke screamed trying not to sound worried. He dove to the rough sand and tried to catch Cindy.

THUD

Cindy fell on top of Luke's back which was now aching in pain.

" Owwie." Cindy wimpered.

" You're one to talk." Luke said sarcasticly.

" Guess your right, but I think it's cute you care about me." Cindy admitted.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"_Wait did she just call me cute?"_ He asked himself,_" More importantly why does that make me happy?"_ His thoughts were interupted when he heard Cindy cry. He looked at her arms and legs she got a few bruises and cuts. He knew how much they hurt so with his magic he made ice appear right before Cindy and put it on her wounds.

"Your magic is awesome Luke-kun." Cindy complemented not even thinking about her cuts.

" T-Thanks." He stuttered nevously while blushing.

As the day went by the kids knew the time Mira expected them back, but Gray was still snoring and sleeping not so quietly.

" Wakie wakie time." Kasai said devilishly as he pulled out a air horn.

"Cover your ears." He warned.

A movement of his finger the horrible noise was heard and woke up the sleeping Gray

" JUVIA DON'T GO WITH LYON!" Gray shouted standing to his feet. He noticed he was in the park and saw the town clock.

" Oh crap, Mira's going to kill me let's run!" Gray panicked and rushed off.

"Oh uncle Gray yoour clothes." Cindy reminded Gray.

He look and sure enough he was in nothing but his boxers.

" Forget them clothes won't do me any good if Mira kills me!" He yelled.

Reaching the guild just in time Gray thanked God he made it.

"This is more of an annoucment for Kasai and Cindy, you both know Aunt Erza right?"

The children nodded. Then 4 figures came out one a man with blue hair and a tatto under his eye. A girl with purple hair and Brown eyes. Then one girl and boy the boy had red hair and a blue streak on the his short hair his eyes were a deep forest green. The girl has beatiful ocean blue hair and and a tatto under her eye as well a green one. H er eye color looked to be green with a hint of brown.

" Kids meet Gerald,Auntie Erza's husband and their kids Violet, Hikari, and Cliff." Mira happily told the kids

**Not much to say except tune in next time to see what happens!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soon I get summer break and sorry for all the mistakes last time WordPad doesn't have auto correct so yeah, enjoy! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I DO OWN THE KIDS. **

"Wow I never knew Auntie was a mommy." Cindy said full of joy she had knew friends.

"How old are they and what's their magic?" Kasai asked a with the slightest bit of excitement.

"Well Violet is 7 and the twins Hikari and Cliff are twins and 5 years old. Violet has armor magic Hikari Card magic and Cliff has both." Mira explained now out of breath.

"Wow I'm Cindy and the is my Oniichan Kasai!" Cindy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you my name may be Cliff, but everyone calls me Kado ( Cards)." Cliff told Cindy. He was really happy to meet some news kid around his age to play with. Luke on the other hand felt a weird feeling this feeling made him want to go over there and take Cliff away from Cindy forever. He was still wondering why he felt like this he was confused he never felt this way before he wanted it to stop.

" _Look at him, being all happy with Cindy,how dare he uummm….. what did Daddy calling it flipping, flurieing, oh I know flirting. Yeah flirting with Cindy. _ In somewhat rage he went over to Cliff and Cindy.

"Welcome back Kado!" Luke said trying to grab Cliff's attention.

"Hey Luke you must want a rematch to the challenge before, but you have to wait I am talking Cindy besides you'll lose anyway." Kado said in his most adult voice.

Luke's eye was twitching a little. He did want a rematch, but forgot about it he was more concerned with who he was talking to.

"You battled, who won? Who Luke-kun?" Cindy's eyes were big and wide she always was interested in fights it helped her control her new powers, and made her feel strong.

"It was a tie." He response nonchalantly. It was the truth after all. "Anyway let's go train we won't be multi mages if we slack off." Luke told her. He wanted her as far away from Cliff as possible.

"Yeah guess your right, but can-"

"Kado-nii let's have a battle." Hikari shouted jumping up and down.

"Guess not." Cindy said disappointed.

"Well too bad let's go Cindy." Luke said trying to reassure his friend.

Cindy nodded she knew it was getting dark and would get lost, so she grabbed Luke's hand and went off to their favorite oak tree in Magnolia. While walking off Luke glared at Kado as a warning just in case he didn't see his note. Bewildered Kado looked down being somewhat intimidated. He saw a balled up piece of paper and opened it. It read "STAY AWAY FROM **MY** GIRL" in all caps the word my was drawn over with a marker to make it clearly visible. Kado knew who it was from and smirked and threw the paper out. He always loved a challenged especially when it was from his rival.

"This is going to be fun." He said to himself and how fun it would be for him at least.

"Your brother seems nice Violet." Kasai said looking at his new friend.

"Thank you your sister is sweet too!" Violet complemented.

"Star doofus over here is more like the devil." Rex snorted.

"Oh yeah iron freak?" Kasai countered.

The two friend started to fight there would've been blood if Violet didn't step in

"QUIET!" She yelled with a sword in her hand. She was sweet, but scary like her mom. She walked off to see her two siblings and join them in practice.

"Wow a pretty girl who can kick butt? My kind of girl." Kasai told himself without knowing he said it out loud

"No way. You like Violet! Rex said surprised.

"What? As if!" Kasai yelled blushing.

He was busy fighting that he didn't know Luke and Cindy left. At the tree Cindy had fallen asleep. Luke picked her up and carried her to the guild leaving to burned tree.

"You're such a handful." Luke sighed.

He saw her smile in her sleep and she said a sentence "Zzzz Luke…. I knew you'd save me Zzzz."

He smiled back even though she couldn't see.

"But I wouldn't want it any other way after all I will always be here with you." He whispered staggering back to the guild carrying Cindy.

**Well school bell about to ring so a kinda rushed ending sorry,but I think it turned out pretty well Tune in next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter I might even make a new story soon a Pokemon one with kids again I like my favorite pairings having kids so those are my ideas, well I better stop blabbing and get on with the story**

**Soul: You can say that again.**

**Me: O-O Holy crap why are you here this is Fairy Tail not Soul Eater.**

**Soul: Because I'm cool like that.**

**Me: Ya ya ya save it or I'll get your girlfriend Maka.**

**Soul: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Me: I know you want her to be, whatever do the disclaimer since you're here.**

**Soul: Fine. Jazmine doesn't own Fairy Tail or me she does own the kids.**

The guild was busy they were throwing a welcome back party for Gerald and the kids helpedout. Kasai was in charge of music and games with Violet and Hikari. Rex was in charge of food and was carefully watched by his mother so he didn't eat it. Lastly Cindy, Luke, and Cliff did decoration.

"I say we do card decorations, since that's his magic." Cindy declared.

"Yeah sounds good to me what about you Kado?" Luke questioned.

"Yes it's a great idea." Kado said.

Cindy walked off to see if she could get some from the back Luke wanted to go with her, but Kado grabbed his arm.

"I know about your little note Luke." Kado spoke in a serious tone. Luke gave Kado the death glare. He wanted him to read it.

"I wanted you to, so back off of Cindy!" He yelled quietly not to disturb the others.

"I will, but answer me these questions. Have you asked out? Has she agreed? Have you even showed her how you feel?" Kado Asked.

Luke mumbled. Kado was enjoying this and to make it more fun he said "Come again?"

"No." Luke said barely audible.

Kado smirked "Then she isn't **your** girl, so I won't back off." Kado was not a mean boy, but he had taken a liking to Cindy he knew about love from things he heard on the streets, and one thing he knew was if Luke wasn't dating Cindy he could.

"In due time she will be." Luke growled. He just found out he was in love, and he wasn't about to lose it.

" Well then, we will see who she likes more."

"I'm back and I found some playing cards we could hang on a string!" Cindy yelled from across the room. The boys stopped fighting and looked at her. Humans weren't prizes right? Well to Kado she was, and in this game he didn't want to lose.

"Great!" Luke yelled back. Kado walked up to Cindy.

"I appreciate you helping with my dad's party." Kado began. He was truly grateful that some people cared to help. With a puff of smoke a card appeared in his hands. He took Cindy's hands and placed it in them. She turned it over it was the ace of hearts and it said thank you.

"Thank you Kado-kun for the gift, but it's really nothing I like helping people." Cindy told him. He smiled.

"To me it's something, again thank you." He said walking to her. He gave Cindy a hug which she returned. Kado looked at Luke and smirked. He wanted Luke jealous. It worked, Luke practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"You won the battle, not the war." Luke told himself under his breath.

With the music things were…. complicated.

"I say we put on Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne!" Violet yelled.

"Daddy is already grown up I say Party in The USA by Miley Cyrus!" Hikari shouted back louder.

"NO ONE LIKES HER ANYOMORE I SAY LUCKY STRIKE BY MAROON 5!" Kasai argued

Fine, fine how about we use them all and other songs as long as it's not Justin Bieber ." Violet said while her ears were still ringing.

"But I like him." Hikari whimpered.

"You like the people nobody likes I agree with Violet." Kasai told Hikari.

At the food table Rex was trying to hold his drool back as he saw all the delicious food before him. He couldn't take it he looked at his mom and saw she was reading a book. His hand reached to grab a chicken leg and-

"Rex don't even think about it!" Levi shouted her eyes still on the book.

"How do you see me!?" Rex asked baffled.

"I will tell you the same thing I told your father, you'll never know. She responded.

When night came Erza and Gerald came in.

"SURPRISE!" The guild members yelled loudly. Gerald was thrilled to have a party for him coming back. He thanked his friends and kissed Erza as thank you for scheduling it.

"I forgot how much yelling and time it takes to throw a Fairy Tail party." Loki sighed tired from running around all day to get different music cds."

"Well the next one will be much more chaotic because the next one should be Cindy's birthday." Mira told him.

"I missed Fairy Tail." Loki concluded.

"Of course you did." Mira responded as they walked back over to their guild party. Fairy Tail is all chaos, but the members wouldn't want another guild.

**So a lot of yelling in this chapter. I might get another one up today I'm not sure. **

**Soul: It's not cool to keep your audience waiting.**

**Me: I knew you'd be back so that's why I'm, calling your girlfriend.**

**Soul: GOD SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Me: As I said before, but you want her to be.**

**Soul: Yea I do**

**Me: I KNEW IT! MAKA SOUL SAID HE LOVES YOU! *Goes off running to find her* **

**Soul: NO! * runs after me***

**Me: *Still running* Tune in next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Finally got to WordPad. So hope it's good.**

**Soul: Stop talking and get on with the story.**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN!?**

**Soul: I need more screen time.**

**Me: fine but you do disclaimers and she gets to come as well**

**Soul: who's she?**

**Maka: Me**

**Soul: NOOOO!**

**Me: Yes and MAKA SOUL LOV-**

**Soul: Shut up I know you like-**

**Me: * covers mouth* Maka can you do the disclaimer.**

**Maka: With pleasure Jazmine doesn't own me, Soul or Fairy Tail she does own the kids though.**

**- **Cindy had just turned 5 years old and a party was thrown (lots of yelling and some blood was involved). Too bad for Luke that when he finally got a rematch to his challenge it was in the rain and got him a cold.

"At least I won this time." Luke told himself between sniffles. He was feeling a little bit better, but still had a small fever. Alone he walked to the guild shivering. When he finally got there he saw Cindy with Kasai,Violet,and Rex. Then Kado fighting with Hikari over who was the best mage in the family.

"_Perfect now's my chance." _Luke thought to himself. He had a gift for Cindy that he wanted to give her, but was too sick to even walk out his front door. He darted over to Cindy.

"Hey Cindy!" He yelled running. She looked away from her brother and saw a black haired boy running like a maniac towards her.

"Luke-kun!" Cindy shouted cheerfully. When Luke reached her she hugged him very tight.

"Are you feeling any better?" She questioned.

"Yep tons!" He replied.

"Good so I can do this." She told him. Before he could answer she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried out in a rage.

"For making me worry! Look at your face there's bruises all over it!" Cindy wailed. She was worried. Every time he got into a battle he either ended up bruised or bloody. She reached to touch his face and he winced in pain. Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"See what if something serious happens to you! What if what if-" She couldn't finish the sentence and was on the verge of crying a river. Even with blurry vision she saw Luke come and towards her. He hugged her and patted her back.

"I'm sorry Cindy I didn't mean to make you worry maybe your gift will cheer you up." He spoke sweetly. Cindy wiped her tears away and looked at Luke and smiled. Luke held out a box and a rose made of ice.

"I know you like flowers so I made you this and it shouldn't melt I made it out of never melt ice!" He explained proud of himself. This was a type of ice mages use rarely and this was one of those times. Cindy opened up the box and saw a heart necklace. Without saying a word she took the necklace and bit it in half. Luke was shocked

"What are you-!" He never finished as Cindy shushed him. She lit her finger on fire and burned words in both halves of the hearts. She found a string and tied it to one half.

"Turn around." She commanded. He did as told and she tied it on his neck. The words on his read "& Forever". Baffled he looked at Cindy who was already wearing hers.

"Mine says " Always" so together we get " Always&Forever." She said timidly.

"Thanks." He responded with a soft smile.

"Hey will you take me to the tree? I wanna try ice powers again." She asked while tilting her head to the left a little.

"Sure!" He practically yelled. He took her hand and ran so Kasai wouldn't see them.

"Ok now imagine something super cold." He told her sitting under the slightly burned oak tree. She nodded in response. Cindy closed her eyes and tried to imagine the coldest of things. A tiny storm cloud appeared above her hands

"That's it just a little more!" Luke encouraged. Cindy closed her eyes tighter and tried, but shortly after the cloud went away and she fainted. Luke wasn't worried it had happened many times before and ended with him carrying Cindy back to the guild to rest. Right now he couldn't being all banged up from his battle. With his powers he put a message in the sky for Mira Jane and his father to come help. Looking down at Cindy he saw her squirm.

" _Maybe she'll talk again about her dreams."_ Luke asked himself. He learned very quickly Cindy talked a lot in her sleep.

"Kado-kun Zzzzzzz don't hurt…..zzzz Luke-kun…" She spoke softly while sleeping.

" You sure do care a lot for me Cindy." He spoke out loud. Stretching his muscles out he wondered "_ Does that mean she likes me back?" _Luke shrugged it off. Sitting next to Cindy waiting he too fell asleep. Mira and Gray founds them under the tree. Luke had his arm protectively around Cindy while she used him as a pillow.

"They look just like Natsu and Lucy the day I found them when they ditched a guild meeting." Mira Jane reminisced.

"Oi! I don't want my son marrying Dragon boy's daughter!" Gray shouted. He turned around and saw his son smile. Gray actually didn't want to take them apart.

" Well I guess a can make an acception." He whispered.

"Gray help me out I bet Kasai is still running around the guild yelling at people " Where's my sister!" Mira Said. Before she left she saw Kasai punch Rex. Gray nodded and helped drag the kids back to the guild.

**Ok I hope everyone likes the new chapter.**

**Soul: I think it's too mushy.**

**Me: Shut up! There's not even kissing in the rain so I don't think it's : You 2 fight like brother and sister.**

**Me: I know so from now on I am related to Soul Eater Evans and before he can stop me SOUL LOVES YOU! * runs off***

**Soul: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Maka: Maka…..**

**Soul: Oh god**

**Maka: CHOP! I'll deal with you next chapter Soul**

**Me: He's less annoying this way well stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha ha! I'm back and I am happy tomorrow my last day of school!**

**Maka: But what about-**

**Me: Do not mention that name besides where's Soul?**

**Maka: Oh ummm he's….. in the hospital.**

**Me: I knew Maka Chops were deadly now come on. *grabs Maka's wrist***

**Maka: To where?**

**Me: Duh! The hospital now forward march and do the disclaimer please.**

**Maka: Jazmine doesn't own me Soul or Fairy Tail only the kids and LET ME GO! **

Everything in the guild was peaceful. Well Fairy Tail's version at least. Rex and Kasai were having another fight since Rex told Kasai to stop worrying about Cindy so much. Cliff and Luke were still enemies,but more friendly to each other. Violet was cheering Kasai on and Hikari was screaming for them to stop. Yep just peaceful. As for Cliff,Cindy,and Luke.

" Yeah! Read it and weep!" Cindy yelled proud of herself holding her hand of cards out.

"H-How are you so good at this game!" Kado screeched.

"I agree no one is the good at Jacks-or-Better.! Luke agreed.

"Well guess I'm no one now hand over my candy bakas." Cindy said very prideful. Elfman taught the kids how to play this game 2 hours ago and Cindy was already the queen of it. Both boys heavily sighed and gave the young mostly blond girl her winnings.

"Can we play something else? I am out of candy." Kado whimpered. All his candy lost to the Dragneel girl.

"Please." Luke begged on his knees with his hands clutched together. Cindy nodded she wasn't the same scared timid girl Luke met months ago. Around new people she was now she was a reckless, fearless, girl who caused chaos where ever she went.

" I have an idea come outside guys." Cindy happily cheered. The young mages were scared of what she had planned, but knew either way it'd be fun so the followed her outside. Cindy looked up and the Fairy Tail roof.

"We're going to climb up there!" Cindy shouted excitement coursing through her veins.

"WHAT!" Kado and Luke screamed out in pure shock. They were so worried they were hugging each other.

" Come on it'll be fun!" Cindy wailed. The boys shook their heads.

" You're both babies!" Cindy shouted more then enough for them to here her.

"No I'm no baby!" Kado argued.

"Same here!" Luke loudly concluded.

"Then climb with me." Cindy nonchalantly said with her eyes locked on both Kado and Luke.

"Fine by me." Luke chuckled. Kado just simply gave a thumbs up saying he was ready to go. The children of Fairy Tail climbed for seemed like eternity till they finally reached the top. The wind was blowing lightly and made the trees down below wave. The sun was starting to set making the sky a light orange red color. Cindy watched in amazement as she saw such a beautiful sight. The moment was short lived when a screech was heard

"CINDY!?" Kasai yelled in horror.

"Oh hi Kasai-nii!" Cindy happily chimed like nothing wrong was going on. Kasai ran inside and got Mira,Erza,and the others. They were confused till Kasai told them to look up.

"You all get down here right now." Mira was scared for their well being.

"Kado-nii!" Hikari shrieked looking straight at her twin brother.

"Luke get down here right now, or I will get your father!" Juvia was on the verged of crying a river seeing her only child in danger right before her. Cindy sighed and started to come down. She stopped mid way seeing Kado and Luke just look at her shivering with pale faces."What's wrong?" Cindy questioned.

"W-w-we sort of-" Kado started.

"Have a fe-fear of heights." Luke finished. Cindy looked at them like they were crazy. Her eyes big and wide.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU COME UP HERE!" Cindy erupted out of madness.

"YOU CALLED US BABIES!" They busted back just as loud if not louder.

After half an hour of yelling they finally agreed to come down on the ladder.

Once safely on the ground they got down on their knees

"Oh the sweet, sweet ground were back to safety." Luke cheered out of joy. How happy he was to be back on stable land.

"Bakas." Cindy mumbled under her breathe so they wouldn't hear. She then walked away to her brother to calm him down. He was barely standing up still in fear that his sister could've fell off the roof.

"She's scary Violet and my mom." Kado whispered to Luke.

"Don't forget crazier then all the Fairy Tail members combined." Luke gulped.

"But ya got to love her." They said in unison. Both looked at each exchanging death glares and walked over back inside the guild.

**I'm thinking about a time skip next chapter and the heights thing was from the movie Friends With Benefits I saw the trailer and just HAD to put it.**

**Soul: I'm cool with that.**

**Me: Don't talk your in a hospital bed. * looks at Maka***

**Maka: I said I was sorry!**

**Me: I know another way you can tell him sorry.**

**Soul&Maka: How?**

**Me: *smiles deviously* Give him a get well kiss.**

**Soul: There's no way Maka w-**

**Maka: *Kisses his cheek while blushing***

**Soul:*Blushing madly***

**Me: Aww you're both too cute will see how this turns out next chapter tune in next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha ha! I'm back everyone!**

**Maka:Are you ok Jazz?**

**Me: Never better Liz!**

**Maka: Umm Soul what's wrong with her?**

**Soul: Too much sugar she ate a lot of candy**

**Me: HEY! ELVENTY SEVEN JELLYBEANS IS NOT A LOT!**

**Maka: Maybe you should take a nap Soul bring your sister to the room while I do disclaimers**

**Soul: Roger that *picks me up and take me to the bed***

**Me: ABDUTION! KYLE-KUN, ANGE-NEE SAVE ME!**

**Soul: Who the hell are they?**

**Me: Shhh it's a secret.**

**Maka *sighs* Jazmine doesn't own me,Soul, or Fairy Tail only the kids.**

The kids were getting a lot more rowdy each day,so Gray was threated yet again to take them to the park with Erza. Kasai was having a contest with Violet and Rex to see who could go higher on the swings and at the same time watching Cindy. Hikari was just sitting observing the older kids. Cindy,Luke, and Cliff were all near the slides scheming.

"Ok, I say we go on a adventure!" Cindy exclaimed holding her fist in the air.

"I'd love to go I saw some big strange rocks up by the hill let's check them out." Luke suggested. Ever since that roof he had been more and more reckless.

"Now, Cindy listen to me, Don't climb the tree. Don't roll down the hill please,please don't do anything reckless and I'll go to." Kado pleaded. He was more catious then reckless, he could care less about Luke,but Cindy he needed to watch her closely.

"I promise Kado-kun now follow me!" Cindy happily cheered.

_"I wonder what the rocks are gonna do last time I saw them they moved." _Luke thought. About a week ago he saw 3 rocks and they get wiggling and squirming.

"Hey Luke, what do the rocks look like?" Cindy asked snapping Luke out of his trance.

'Well they have marks that look like scratches and are 're as big a Kado and move." He explained and best as he could. He saw a sparkle in Cindy's onyx boys knew too well when that happens it can only mean trouble.

"Well then lets move it! I wanna see the moving rocks they sound awesome." Cindy yelled. She darted up the hill leaving two stunned boys in the dust.

"She's fast." Kado Bluntly stated.

"Thank you captain obvious now to the top!" Luke was now running after Cindy at top speed. Kado sighed and jogged to his two friends. He always wondered how he fell for such a reckless girl and had a friend just like the swings things were intresting to say the least.

"Ha! Take that Violet I'm going higher!" Rex gloated. Violet's eyes had a fire in them she gritted her teeth.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" She screamed at the top of her a big swing forward she went high. High enough to break the swings which she did. After going around the swing pole the chain had snapped.

"Violet!" Kasai worriedly spoke. He got off the swings and went over to the purple haired girl.

"You ok?" He questioned.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." Violet responded. She got up and brushed the dirt off her with a slight blush over her cheeks.

"Take that Rex! Violet beat you!" Kasai cheered.

Yay Violet-nee!" Hikari cheered along happily with Kasai.

"Yeah well she got lucky." Rex snorted. Still modest as always.

Finally the 3 kids reached the hill. Still breathing heavily Cindy stared at the one with pink hearts all around it. Luke at the orange striped one. Kado staring at a navy blue spotted one

"Umm Luk-kun?" Cindy manged to get out.

"What?" Luke asked. Then without warning Kado had hit him in the back of the head.

"OWW! What was that for!" Luke hissed.

"You baka! These are eggs not rocks!" Kado yelled. Before a fight could break out all eggs started glowing. All of them saw right before their eyes 3 cat like creatures take the place of the eggs. The first was a pink one was a girl with snow white paws and tail tip and beatiful emerald eyes. On her cheek a heart shaped wings were a midnight black. The orange one was a male and had a black spot on his eyes and one black eyes were a vibrant had a tooth sticking out of his upper lip snowing a snagle tooth His wings were white with dark gray stripes. Finally the navy blue one was a boy also with a yellow ring around his neck and two around his tail. He had tufted fur on top of his head with spots on the back of his ears and his back. His wings were white with a few darker feathers. they all had white bellies

"I wan to keep the pink one! I'll name her Valatina! Do you like that name?" Cindy blurted out all at once with big wide eyes.

"Valatina!" The creature parroted her name showing she liked it.

I call the orange one! I could name him Tora (Tiger)!" Luke declared. The cat like being jumped up and down hearing the name.

"Guess I'll take the dark one. I can name him Dusk." Kado said rubbing his new friends head. Each picked up their "cat" and ran to showed the adults.

"Look Uncle Gray!" Cindy could barely contain her excitment.

"Oi! Look Erza the kids found Exceeds. Cindy you know Happy right?" Gray thoughtly asked the young girl, She nodded remembering the blue exceed her mother always called a stupid cat.

"Well all of these cats are exceeds, so if you want them you got to take care of them." Erza told them appering out of nowhere frightening Gray.  
"Yes mama, we all promise." Kado answered with a salute.

"Yeah!" Luke agreed. He looked around and saw Cindy blushing then she had covered hers and Valatina's eyes. Kado looked away and chuckled trying to hold it in.

"Umm, Luke your shirt." Gray whispered to his son. Luke looked and saw he had no shirt. Frantically he looked around for it finally finding it in the bushes he put it back on.

"Why did that happen only daddy does that." Luke wondered.

"Well seems you are going to do that more often, so Cindy, Kado you better get used to it." Gray said. He thought Luke got lucky,but seems he got that habit after all. After rounding up the other and paying for the swing they had all walked to the guild. Cindy, Luke, and Kado dashing to show everyone Valatina,Tora, and Dusk.

**Me:Time skip!**

**Maka: Yes next time they should be around 8 to 10 years old right Jazmine.**

**Me: Yesh! Hey Soul-nii when you and Maka-nee get married can I be flower girl.**

**Soul *blushing* Ok you're still on surgar so let's take you to bed again.**

**Me: No I'm not! I won't go til I see Ange-nee and Kyle-kun.**

**Soul: *Face palms* How can I get them if I don't know them?**

**Me: How should I know? Anways stayed tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I am SICK of fan fiction messing up my document to help any confusion about the exceeds Valatina has a white heart on her cheek Tora has one black paw and vibrant red eyes. Dusk has dark brown eyes.**

**Soul: You sure it's not you?**

**Me: Shut up Soul! I checked my documents!**

**Soul: Geez I don't know who's scarier you or Maka.**

**Me: Maka because she's your girlfriend and can beat you up with a single Maka Chop.**

**Soul: Guess your right.**

**Maka: Your smart to believe that.**

**Me: Ok on to the story I think this is ch 10 not too sure. Soul you know what to do**

**Soul: Jazmine doesn't own me,Maka, or Fairy Tail just the kids**

Five years had gone by very quickly and Cindy and Kasai were becoming quite the young mages as the rest. Some mile stones had happened like Luke getting a little sister 4 years ago named Ame (Rain). About a month ago Gajeel came back with Rex's sister Lacey who was 10 years old and had her father's temper. Thing around the guild became different Cliff couldn't decide who he liked Lacey or Cindy, while Violet would flirt with Kasai who was to dense to see. Now Luke was sitting with Hikari who was giving him a pep talk.

"Ok if you like Cindy just go tell her now!" Hikari lowly shouted.

"B-but-." He started.

"No! No buts! Are you a man or a wimp?" She questioned.

"Listen to her Luke." Tora helped. He thought it was cute his friend was in love after all he was to.

"I'm a man!" Luke declared.

"If you are go over there right now and ask Cindy out now!" The bluenette encouraged. Luke stood up and walked over to Cindy who was chatting with her best friend Lacey and Valatina.

"Oh hi Luke-kun." She happily greeted.

"Hi Cindy-chan look will you-? He was yet again interrupted by the doors swinging open. All the guild started as they saw a blond girl with a pink haired man.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cindy and Kasai said in unison. Both of them shocked. The both of them rushed to their parents.

"Daddy, mommy I-I missed you soo much." Cindy sobbed hugging the adults.

"Shh it's ok Cindy, we're here." Natsu reassured.

"Oh my god Dragon Breath where have you been and you think you can just leave your kids here?" Gray asked his nakama.

"How did you know they were our kids Underwear Princess?" Natsu innocently asked staring. Gray just had wide eyes before he erupted."ARE YOU KIDDING?! Your daughter has blonde and pink hair and teeth that when you get bit hurt like hell. Your son has Loki and they're both named after fire!"

"Oh, well first off my hair is SALMON it was Lucy's idea to name Kasai and all people have sharp teeth!" Natsu busted."You wanna go Flame brain?" Gray provoked the dragon slayer.

"You know it Droopy eyes!" Natsu eagerly answered. Before long the rivals began in a fight the guild hadn't seen in a long time.

"Things never change do they?" Lucy sighed still hugging her kids.

"Yes they do Mommy, I have a exceed named Valatina, powers and great friends so does Kasai, just no exceed." Cindy explained.

"Well what powers, exceed and friends?" Lucy asked her young daughter.

"I'm Valatina!" A pink furball announced flying above Cindy. She had seen Happy who Cindy told her about offering Charla fish.

"This is Lacey-chan she's my best girl friend. Luke-kun and Kado-kun are also my best friends." Cindy happily introduced showing her mother a young black haired girl reading and two boys having a fight.

"As for my powers." Cindy started. Then her hand had caught on fire her dad had her the fire crackling with abandoning Gray ( who crashed on the table) He darted to Cindy.

"Look Luce, she's a dragon slayer!" Natsu cheered. He was hopping up and down like a child who had too much candy.

"Ok my turn why did you guys leave for so long we missed you." Kasai wondered looking at his parents. They're smiles turned to frowns as they called the guild's attention.

"I guess it's time to explain." Natsu sighed.

"Well when I was pregnant with Kasai we planned on leaving." Lucy said

Flashback

Lucy was walking hand in hand with Natsu as Happy followed behind the two.The two were walking to the train station. Lucy was 1 week pregnant and they both knew that thugs and evil people would be after they're son or daughter.

"Are you sure about this Natsu" Lucy question. She knew he was giving a lot up his friends and Fairy Tail were his family.

"Yes. If it's for our child I would die." Natsu spoke in a deep and serious voice. He was a dragon slayer and dragons are protective of those close to him. After a hour train ride (and a sick Natsu) they arrived at the Blue Pegasus guild. After telling Bob their situation he happily agreed to let them stay. After Kasai was old enough they planned on going back, but when Cindy was born they couldn't go with her. So once they were old enough Cindy and Kasai were told to go catch the train to Magnolia and go to Fairy Tail she had given Kasai Loki knowing he would protect him no matter the cause. Bidding their mother, father, and "Uncle Happy" good bye they went to the guild

End of flashback

"But why?" Cindy asked warm tears streaming down her face. She felt horrible her parents couldn't see their friends for so long because of her.

"Cindy you were born at a special time for dragons called Dragon's Eyes. It's when the moon and stars are red like dragon's eyes. At that time dragons and dragon slayers powers are at the peak of their strength. It didn't matter if you were a celestial mage or dragon slayer you'd be strong. We didn't want to put you in danger." Natsu brushed the tears off Cindy's face and kissed her forehead.

"We can't stay either we'd be putting you in danger. We'll be back and if your in trouble you call Daddy and I'll come running!" Natsu gave his signature grin. Cindy sniffled.

"Thanks Daddy, but I have someone else for that."

"Who Kasai?" Natsu asked with a blank stare. She shook her head no

"No, his name is Luke and he promised to protect me no matter what we even have the necklaces to prove it and you know his Mommy Juvia and Daddy Gray." Cindy smiled looking straight at Natsu. He looked around and saw a boy around Cindy's age who looked just like Gray and stomped over to him and spoke

"So are you Luke?" He questioned with a bit of a glare.

"Yes sir!" Luke gulped very intimidated.

"You listen, I'm trusting you to protect Cindy since she likes you so much. If you hurt her in any way I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. If you don't hurt her you and me will get along just fine." He whispered as threat.

"A-Aye I will protect Cindy!" He said a little too loudly. Cindy had came running over as her mother said they had to get going she hugged her father and Valatina hugged Happy who she now dubbed her "dad". With one last wave the couple was off.

"You know Luke-kun you should be happy my Daddy likes you last time I saw a boy he almost burned him." Cindy warned. Luke's sweat dropped.

"Yep." He agreed along side Cindy.

"I'm happy he likes you too since I like you I wanted him to like you." She admitted. Luke stared in disbelief he wasn't sure if she meant like like, but this was good for him now. Back inside the guild they found Kado who challenged Luke to yet another fight.

" _I love Fairy Tail." _Cindy thought to herself. She looked at the ice mage and card/armor mage.

"_Although that's not the only thing I love."_

**So seems Cindy has a crush, but on who Luke or Cliff and this is my longest chap I think.**

**Soul: I agree with Gray it's not cool to leave your kids.**

**Maka: They had no choice and atleast her Papa cares about her.**

**Spirit: *Sobbing somewhere in Death City***

**Me: If you 2 have kids I think they'd have Soul's eyes and Maka's hair.**

**Soul: WHAT'S WITH YOU TALKING ABOUT ME AND MAKA!?**

**Me: You're my OTP what else?**

**Soul: I'M GONNA-**

**Maka: Maka…..**

**Soul: Dear Lord help *on knees praying***

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Me: Thanks Maka! Tune in next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update quicker where I usually do I lost internet so I am updating at my grandparents house. Also I am thinking of making a Soul Eater story!**

**Soul: Finally! It better be Soma and not have kids.**

**Me: It is Soma it DOES have kids, but your guys are still teenagers so your not parents.**

**Soul: Thank God now chop chop hurry and start writing.**

**Maka: Soul don't pu-**

**Me: Soul don't go there.**

**Soul: Just finish this already and start my story!**

**Me: THAT'S IT! *gets Kid* Hey Maka how about a Maka and Kid story?**

**Maka: I'm good with it how about you Kid?**

**Kid: As long as we're : Please no! I'll behave just please let it be Soma!**

**Me: I might forgive you if you do the disclaimers.**

**Soul: Sure! Jazmine doesn't own me, Maka, Kid, or Fairy Tail only the kids.**

It was a big day for the guild after months Laxrus asked Lisanna to marry her. Mira was so happy her little sister was finally getting married. Elfman said it was truly manly to marry someone. Mira was of course the Bride's maid, Cindy the flower girl, and Luke was the ring bearer. Everyone was getting ready for the event. Mira had taken all the girls to the store she said they needed "appropriate" dresses for the wedding.

"But Mira! I don't wanna go!" Cindy whined. She wanted to wear her regular jeans and T-shirt.

"No! Cindy this is not a regular party it's a beautiful ceremony and it has to be perfect for Lisanna." Mira happily declared. Cindy could've sworn she saw her glare.

"This is no fun! Hey when are you and Freed gonna get married Mira?" Cindy snickered. It was fun teasing her aunt. Cindy could barely hold in her laugh.

"Maybe when you and Luke get married." Mira teased back. She was good at this game well what do you expect she's been playing it for 2 years?

"M-Mira-san!" Cindy yelled while blushing madly. Why did she always have to play that card?

**Cindy's POV (yes Povs will be in this Problem :P)**

I grunted this was going to be torture I had to stay here for hours! Why Auntie why don't you love me? Oh well I just have to pick the simplest dress they have. Chill Cindy things will be ok maybe even Luke will say I'm cute. Wait what? What did I just say? I mentally slapped myself. I sighed and cam back to reality as I bumped into a manikin. We're already here didn't notice.

"Cindy-chan come on!" Lacey shouted at me from across the mall. Man I gotta stop daydreaming so much. Luke why can't you come? Ok back up! What about Kado? Urg! I need to relax this dress thing has me all stressed out.

"Coming!" I yelled back and ran over to the group. After about an hour everyone found a dress except me.

"How about this one Cindy-san?" Hikari asked me holding one up.

"Nope." I simply said.

"Ok this one?" Mira questioned holding a sparkly dress. I almost went blind.

"Mira that's more you style." I sighed.

"Here Cindy-chan I'm pretty sure you liked this one." Lacey was holding up a simple dress with two fire gems on it.

"Perfect you always know what I want Lacey-chan!" I exclaimed. It was plain yet elegant just me.

"I knew you'd love it." She prideful said. I rolled my eyes. She must get that from her dad. Well to the guild! I can't wait to see their faces.

**Luke's POV **

I can't believe Mira she took Cindy! She should've got her dress before like I got my tux stupid monkey suit. I guess I have to look perfect even Ame looks nice in her pink ruffled dress. It matches her blue hair. I wonder why she didn't get black hair and I did I want blue. Maybe I'll dye it someday-.

"Ice Freak wake up!" I heard someone scream. I darted up and hit my head on the table hard.

"Ow! What was that for Joker?!" I yelled. How badly he annoys me. I wasn't sleeping either I was thinking! First he likes Cindy too and is always scaring me. Well he said that me might like Lacey instead, but that's not the point!

"Well the girls are coming so I thought you might want to see them." He explained. I hate when he does those things.

"Thanks." I bluntly responded. After welcoming them all back they modeled their dresses for us. Hikari was wearing a puffy green dress. There was sparkly lace to make it look layered. It wasn't too bad, but I wasn't a big fan of it. Lacey was just wearing a white dress to match a wedding. To match she wore white flats. Pretty is all I can say about it. Violet was wearing a dress that looked like armor it was even gray! Well she likes that kinda of stuff who am I to judge her? Mira again simple white,but had lace just likes Hikari's. Finally Cindy my jaw dropped She was wearing a midnight blue dress it had a pink bow around it. On the straps were fake fire gems, but they looked like the real deal. She was wearing black flats. I didn't realize I was still staring till a little bit later.

**Cindy's POV**

Seems Luke likes my dress the best take that everyone! Wait URGH why do I care what Luke thinks about me!? Cindy just take deeps breaths. I took a glance over at Luke who was still staring at me.

"H-how do I l-look?" I stuttered. Really Cindy.

"Beautiful." He spoke with his jaw still hanging.

"Close your mouth Luke you'll get flies in your mouth." I joked.

"O-oh s-sorry your just… Wow." He said dazed a little bit.

"I hear wedding bells already and not just for Laxrus and Lisanna." Mira Jane giggled. A light pink tinted my face while Luke was full on tomato red.

"Mira!" We shouted in unison. She just loves to push my buttons well guess that's what aunts do.

"I was talking about me and Freed, but you two should get married when you're older too." She declared. She used that against me so frustrating.

"Cindy you look very pretty." My brother walked in with a bruise typical Kasai-nii always in fights.

"Thank you Kasai-nii." I thanked him.

"What about me Kasai-kun?" Violet asked sweetly.

"Oh um, you look nice too Vi-chan." He spoke in a emotionless tone. Really big brother she has such a HUGE crush on you and you can't see that? Dense as ever I'd notice if anyone liked me.

**Normal Pov**

Everyone was seated as Makarov spoke. He turned Fairy Tail into a church as he and I quote " I want to get these two brats married as quickly as possible I'll even be the priest." Juvia was about to cry which meant a flood

"Juiva please don't cry!" Gray frantically tried to stop his wife.

"B-but Juvia is soo happy for them!" She wailed holding a 4 year old Ame

"Mama!" The little girl shouted and had tears in her eyes as well. Finally the time came as Cindy threw the flowers and Luke came out wearing a white tux with a red under shirt and gave the rings.

" I now pronounce you man brat and wife brat now kiss or whatever." Makarov lazily spoke. Everyone's sweat dropped leave it to their master to do the unthinkable. With this Laxrus kissed his new wife as they went to cut the cake.

"Hmm? Didn't want to show me your tux Luke-kun? Kado-kun showed me his." Cindy faked whimpered.

"Well I wanted it to be special." He saw right thought Cindy he knew her for years.

"Whatever wanna ditch? I can show you how I'm coming along with ice magic." She encouraged.

"Thought you'd never ask." He replied. they changed cloths. (Luke had his under his tux and Cindy went to a changing room)

"Ok watch this!" Cindy smiled. She closed her eyes and focused then words made of ice were in her hands they read "Fairy Tail". Luke watched in amazement. Cindy already knew 3 types of magic Fire (duh!), Celestial, and now ice.

"That's great Cindy-chan!" He cheered. He then showed her how he had now perfected card magic by making a ace of hearts card appeared.

"Don't copy what Kado-kun did a few years back still very impressive." She told him. Cindy yawned and leaned against Luke and closed her eyes she had a hard day. Luke soon joined her as his head was on hers Mira, Erza, and Gray saw this.

"I wonder why we always find them like this?" Mira innocently faked. For the "strangest" reason they always found the two of them like this. Luke with his arm around Cindy, but this time his head rested on hers. Cindy would always cuddle up to Luke using him as her own pillow.

"Atleast his shirt's on remember yesterday when they her training and he lost his shirt?" Gray chuckled.

"Yeah. They look so happy for some reason." Erza added.

"Well one day they should be a couple and will see them like this all the time." Mira giggled. She always knew Luke liked Cindy even when they were 4! It was very obvious since he was always with her and was protective of her when she was timid and shy. Gray ruffled his sleeping son's hair

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married." Gray lowly said. Cindy stirred in her sleep and spoke "Some….Zzzz…day." Mira found this very amusing since she heard the last thing Gray said. After chatting for a while they carried to two Multi mages to be back to their reckless, and noisy guild.

**Chapter 11! I need to work on run away and I want to make a Dog Days story. I mean seriously! Only 18 stories they have and most are cross overs! So I'm gonna change that.**

**Soul: What about the Soul Eater story?**

**Me: Shut up and wait or * Takes Kid out again* Your choice.**

**Soul: I-I can wait.**

**Me&Maka *Laughing***

**Me: Stay tuned and don't for get to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aloha everyone! I guess I forgot to mention that the excceds were training with Panther Lily. Well whatever**

**Soul: Where's the story?**

**Me: Working on it!**

**Black*Star: WELL HURRY UP WITH MY STORY!**

**Soul: It's my story! *starts arguing***

**Me: Maka shall we?**

**Maka: Yep.**

**Me&Maka: *Bang their heads together***

**Black*Star: Can…I g-get….a star with..th-that.**

**Soul: C-c…..cool.**

**Maka: Jazmine doesn't own me, Soul, Black*Star, or Fairy Tail only the kids.**

"Mira I heard some good news from Kasai-nii." Cindy chimed at the bartender.

"Oh really? What kind of news?" Mira faked. She shouldn't have told Kasai the news he's a gossip must get that from Mira.

"Don't play dumb! He said that were going for karaoke!" Cindy exclaimed. She couldn't wait for karaoke without any missions to go on she was getting bored and a bored Dragneel equals a burned guild.

"Seems your brother can't keep a secret well yes we are later tonight." Mira explained.

"But Mira we're bored!" Valatina whined sitting next to Cindy.

"No! You have to wait like the rest of us now go bug your boyfriends!" Mira huffed. She loved to tease these two like a second job.

"We don't have boyfriends! We're 10!" Cindy denied blushing. With that she left the bar to find something to do and be away from Mira.

**Karaoke time!**

Everyone was seated somewhere as Mira sang Beggin on your Knees (**I do not own the song)** When she finished all of the guild was clapping she may be a demon, but she sings like an angel.

"Ok which one of you brats is next?" Makarov asked over the mike.

"Cindy you should go." Luke encouraged. He never heard her sing all the years he's known her.

"Umm… O-ok." She nervously agreed. Cindy stood up and walked to the stage. She gulped staring at the big crowd. In all the people she saw one black haired boy giving her a thumbs up. After that she took a deep breath and the music began to play **I'd lie by Taylor Swift I do not own the song**

_I don't think the passenger's seat has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers though his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind he tells a joke I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue born on the 17__th_

_His sister's beautiful he has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him I'd lie_

_He looks around the room innocently over looks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on doesn't he know _

_That I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_And I don't let nobody see me wishin he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue born on the 17__th_

_His sister's beautiful he has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up _

_Is my god he's beautiful _

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_(_**You already know this part I typed twice)**

Cindy put the mike down and stared at all the blank faces.

"_Oh no they hated it they-!"_

Just then clapping and whistles were heard as she bowed and went back to sit down next to Luke.

"Cindy you did a great job nya!" Tora complimented.

"I have to agree with him." Dusk plainly stated.

"_Cindy did great, but that songs reminds me of someone at the guild I know who, but why did she change to words from father's eyes to mother's?" _Luke wondered. He knows Kado's favorite color is green and they argue all the time, but he has Jellal's eyes not Erza's.

"Luke-kun now you go up and sing!" Cindy commanded. He made her sing now it was his turn

"Huh? What? Okay!" Still deep in thought he answered. The next thing that happened was Cindy pushed Luke up on stage.

_I got an idea."_ Luke thought just then he picked his song. **Not Alone by Red I do not own the song**

_Slowly fading away_

_You're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

_Lookin for a distant light_

_Someone who can save a life_

_Livin in fear that no one will hear your cries_

_Can ya save me now?_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you_

Luke then used he free hand and clutched his necklace in his palm.

"_This song reminds me of Cindy and me." _Luke thought that's why he chose the song.

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go_

_Cause you're not you're not alone_

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything's gone but the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again when will it ever end?_

_The arms of relief seems so out of reach_

_But I, I am here_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you though it all_

_I won't leave you_

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go_

_Cause your not your not alone_

_And I will be your hope _

_When you feel like it's over_

_And I will pick you up_

_When your whole world shatters_

_And when you're finally in my arms_

_Look up and see love has a face._

_(_**Again the chorus I will only write twice)**

The song finished and everyone was cheering. No one, but Cindy saw Luke was staring at her the whole song. He thanked the guild for letting him sing and ran down. Only to find Cindy crying

"Why did you sing that Luke-kun?" Cindy asked with teary eyes.

"Because Cindy-chan you may not think I see, but I do ever since your parents left you've been different. You are different! I wanted you to know you're not alone." Luke explained looking straight at Cindy. Then Cindy broke down and began crying on Luke's shoulder his shirt ws getting wet, but he didn't mind.

"Tora, let's leave them be." Valatina whispered to her orange friend. He nodded and they flew off.

" I know I-I'm not alone as long as you're here Luke-kun." She hiccupped lowly.

"That's right you'll never be alone as long as I am breathing. Even if I die I'll always be with you." He whispered.

"Don't say that! Luke-kun you can't die never then I'll be all alone!" Cindy whispered shouted more warm tears running down her cheeks.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone Cindy-chan." He mumbled loud enough for here to hear as he patted her back.

"Oh yeah Lisanna-san asked me to give you these." Luke said. Before Cindy could ask he held out the flower bouquet Lisanna had during her wedding. Cindy stared at it and looked up at Luke confused

"S-she wanted to give you it during the wedding, but we went to the tree." Luke scratched the back of his head with a light pink tint on his cheeks. Cindy smiled and took the flowers from his hand. After that they watched the rest of the guild sing even Cliff and Rex sang Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne because Violet dared them too. For the rest of the karaoke night it fun watching the guild have fun. Cindy turned to Luke who was watching his sister sing. She silently smiled and thought "_Guess he can see through everything but my heart."_

**Oh my glob Cindy likes Luke!? And he doesn't notice? Wow (sarcasms intended) and yeah I don't own any songs mentioned or sung I am being careful with this because my friend got a story taken off for the song mention.**

**Soul&B*: -Still knocked out-**

**Maka: We should do that to them more often.**

**Me: Nahh. Will just get Erza and Tsubaki.**

**Maka: Point proven.**

**Me: Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello world!**

**Soul: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Me: I had writers Block and summer reading!**

**Soul: Excuses, excuses **

**Me: Shut up -_- or no story you ego maniac…**

**Soul:…Black*Star is the ego maniac…**

**Me: Maka will you?**

**Maka: Sure! Jazmine doesn't own me, Soul or Fairy Tail she only owns the kids.**

**Me: Soul isn't an ego maniac**

**Cindy's POV**

I wonder where Kado-kun is. He's never late to the guild.

"Hey Lu-kun where's Kado-kun?" I asked my best friend who was currently asleep it seemed. I didn't expect an answer though.

"I don't know where he is, AND HE OWES ME A REMATCH!" He busted out of nowhere making me fall of my chair. It's not that high so why did it hurt so much!?

"OW! I thought you were asleep and you don't have to yell!" I busted at him. He always does this never means it, but it happens.

"Sorry Cindy-chan…Why don't you go talk to Lacey?" He held his hand out to help me up. He's such a gentleman…..I need to stop thinking like that. Maybe I should talk to Lacey-chan. I thanked him.

"Ok I will! Oh and Lu-kun." I said. He turned around to look at me.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Your missing your shirt! Ja ne!" I giggled then I waved and ran away.

"HOW DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" I heard him scream behind me. I can already see him searching frantically. I found Lacey-chan who was reading a book and sipping some orange juice.

"Hey Lacey-chan anything do you know anything to do?" I asked taking the seat next to her she put her book down.

"Not that I know of without Joker (Kado) to annoy I'm soo bored!" She sighed. I lightly laughed at her.

"Do I sense a crush?" I smirked at her.

"N-no! Jeez Cindy-chan you become more like Mira everyday!" She denied, but did I just see the slightest bit of blush?

"Be that as it may I'm bored too….maybe we should try our first ever mission!" I declared. Lacey-chan didn't seem to like the idea as she choked of her orange juice.

"Cindy-chan! We are 10! Your brother doesn't even go on missions!" She shouted. Aww who cares about Kasai-nii! I am me he is him!

"So? Mira-san said 'if you need anything come to me'!" I stated. Then my little exceed had dropped on my head.

"Besides you have me, Lacey-chan…and Lu-kun….." She mumbled the last part, but I heard her one of the perks of being a dragon slayer.

"What about Lu-kun?" I asked her a little darker then I intended. She stiffened.

"It's just I know that if your in trouble Lu-kun will rescue you and Tora will be there too so you have double protection!" She was fidgeting with her white paws. Somehow I feel that isn't the real reason, but whatever. I stood up and walked over to Mira-san.

"Mira-san is it possible go on a mission?" I asked looking up with a cute expression. She turned around and was cleaning a water glass.

"Hmmm….Oh! I have the perfect mission for beginners!" She smiled very nicely. My eyes lit up.

"Really!" I said hopefully. She handed me a paper it said 'Mages needed for my son's least two age doesn't matter as long you can control your magic pay is good' I read the pay was pretty good it was 20,000 jewels.

"My aunt sent that request you should try it out!" She told me. I smiled back then frowned at least two mages.

"Arigato Mira I'll get back to you on it!" I rushed over to where Lacey-chan was, but she wasn't there anymore Valatina handed me a note

'Dear Cindy,

I found the Joker! Vi-san told me he was in the next town over training. I want to train too! So I grabbed my brother and left I don't know when I'll be back hoep you find something to do!

From, Lacey

Typical Lacey-chan she always wants to best Kado-kun in anything he does even training. Well I was going to ask her and Lu-kun, but I guess it's just me and Luke…

"I don't think I've ever seen Lacey run that fast!" Valatina exclaimed flying at my side. I laughed.

"Well if it evolves Kado-kun she becomes mad that she isn't there. She swore she'd be better then him at anything and everything." I told her she nodded in response. Then right before my eyes was Lu-kun practicing his water magic.

"Lu-kun I found something to do!" I shouted. He looked over to me.

"I'm scared to ask this, but what is it?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

"A mission! Will you please go I promise it'll be fun!" I begged and looked at him with puppy eyes. He can't possibly resist. He just sighed and nodded.

"Yay! Now come on I told Mira we'd take the mission so let's get going!" I hurried him up. He stood up as we began to walk to the door Tora cleared his throated and tugged on Lu-kun's shirt.

"Umm…..Luke I think these are yours….." He held out Lu-kun's pants. I was about to burst into laughter Lu-kun looked down to see he was wearing his boxers. Him and Uncle Gray are so alike he grabbed the pants and thank Tora. Then another interruption came on named Kasai. "Imouto-chan where do you think you're going with him?" My brother asked. Can't I go anywhere without him questioning me anymore.

"A mission." I smirked, he was going to deny so I called someone to restrain him. "VI-CHAN! HELP!" I yelled. In a matter of seconds the girl came she knew what I wanted and held Kasai-nii by the arms tight.

"Bye bye!" I waved. As we exited I could still hear my brother screaming and shouting for Vi-chan to let him go. This mission I can tell is going to be fun.

**I'm stopping it there folks. I need to eat anyway.**

**Soul: Boo!**

**Me: The story Soul!**

**Soul:….**

**Maka: Please stay tuned and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Stupid computer crashed, but I defeated it! Why won't it let me update Run Away IDK whenever I get close to updating it never lets me! Well this story is more popular with people.**

**Soul: I heard you threw a muffin at someone**

**Me: I got mad! And it wasn't meant to hit him he was walking in the hallway when I threw it *starts crying* Not my fault!**

**Maka: Don't cry! Come on let's sing Blow Me One Last Kiss!**

**Soul: 0-0 Why are you so emotional!? *puts in ear plugs***

**Me: YAY! White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on to tight.**

**Soul: -_-" You're really gonna do that? Fine Maka Disclaimer.**

**Maka: Jazmine doesn't own Me, Soul, The song Blow Me One Last Kiss, or Fairy Tail she only owns the kids in the story.**

**Me: If I owned Soul and Maka or Fairy Tail NaLu and SoMa would be a reality! I think I've had enough of this want back my ignorant and bliss my head is spinning so blow me one last kiss.**

**Cindy's POV **

Our first mission! I'm so excited! Why aren't we there yet it should take only 10 minutes it's been 30?

"We are here!" Luke said happily as he had the map. I looked at the house and then shot a glare at Luke.

"What? I got us here!" He argued my glare I pointed to the building to show him….we were at a seafood place. I grabbed the map from him he was way of course!

"Just follow me." I sighed. In at least 5 minutes we were at the correct place. Maybe I'll hold on this map for safe keeping. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a white haired woman with purple eyes.

"You both must be the mages Mira told me about! It's nice to meet you!" She smiled at us nicely.

"Hello we were told we will be entertainers at a little boy's party." I looked up at her she motioned for us to come in which we did in the center of the living room was a little boy with red eyes and white hair (Me: That's chu Soul! Soul: That better not be his name…) What's with Mira's family and white hair? He walked up to us he looked about 3.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are they here for my birthday!" He asked eagerly.

"Shiro your party isn't til 3:00 so why don't you, Luke, and Cindy play Ethan should be here soon to!" She left to the kitchen.

**Luke's POV**

So what do we do for a hour? Well he's young maybe Tag, Hide and Seek a board game? My thought were interrupted when Shiro pulled on my shirt.

"Will you both show me your magic pwease!" He looked up at us both with puppy dog eyes. Cindy bent down to him. "Aww! Of course we will!" She smiled at him and he smiled right back. Cindy started to make fire with one hand and ice with the other.

"Cindy don't burn anything this time!" I told her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You burn half of the guild one time!" She combined Fire and ice then a little firework looking explosion came. He stared at it. His eyes lit up. "That was cool miss!" He looked so happy.

"Just call me Cindy Shiro-san!" She patted his head.

"And you can call me Luke!" I looked down at him.

"Okay Cindy-sama! Will you carry me outside pwease!" He asked reaching his arms out to grab her shoulders. She nodded at him and picked up. Well isn't that sweet. Wait is he smirking at me? He is!

"Don't tell me!" I groaned to myself. He likes Cindy too. He is three, well turning 4 but that's not the point! He doesn't have a chance with Cindy. Great I'm getting jealous because of a 4 year old just freakin great. I walked to the backyard with them. Cindy and Shiro were playing in the sandbox I tried coming in when Shiro stopped me. "Only two people Lu-sama!" He told me. He went back to Cindy and started making a sand castle. I gritted my teeth a little why am I so jealous!? Probably because I have to deal with, Kado, Her protective dad who might rip me to shreds, a overprotective brother, and now a 4 year old who won't let me see my best friend! They stepped out of the sandbox.

"Can we all play house?" He was tugging on my pant leg. Well he said 'we all'

"Sure kiddo!" He ran inside and came back with a pair of dog ears and put them on my head I should've known there was going to be a catch.

"You can be the doggy and Cindy-sama can be mommy and I will be daddy!" He looked so innocent well news flash Cindy open your eyes he's not as innocent as he looks!

"Okay" She agreed.

"Get down on all fours doggie!" He commanded. I sighed and did as told. I wish I hadn't he climbed on top of me.

"Ride, doggie, ride!" I ran around the yard for some reason.

"Get off of me!" I shouted bucking wildly as Shiro laughed.

"Doggie's don't talk the bark!" He corrected me.

"Cindy-chan help me please! I mean woof woof!" I could see Cindy trying hard to hold in her laugh. I have officially become the laughing stock of this place. I bucked hard and Shiro finally fell off, but he started crying…

"Waaaaaaahhhh!" He cried, "Doggie *sniffle* is mean!" He shouted.

"No! No! Doggie is sorry! Come on Shiro let's get you fixed up with some bandages. She picked him up and some tears started stopping. I felt sorry for him so I followed behind, then that little brat stuck his tongue. He was faking! Darn! He's so small and little like Ame, but sneaky like Kado. She bandaged him up.

"There all better!" She smiled very nicely at him.

"Yeah, thank you Cindy-sama." He said. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" We heard Mira's aunt open the door, "Oh Shiro! Ethan is here and he brought a guest." Shiro got up to see his friend we followed. The boy Ethan I suppose had black hair with brown eyes there was also a little girl looked about his age she had strawberry blonde hair with big azure eyes.

"Shiro you remember my cousin Louise right?" Ethan asked the birthday boy.

"H-hello Shiro-kun…" She spoke very shyly looking down.

"Of course I do it's good to see you again Loui-chan!" He smiled and shook her hand unexpectedly as she gasped.

"L-let me go please Shiro-kun!" She begged a little. He did as told Etahn's mom giggled and told Mira's aunt she'd be back after the party. More and more kids started showing up they played with some bubble guns, but that little girl Louise she's just sitting in the corner all alone.

"Hey Cindy-chan we should go see Louise she doesn't seem to happy." I said to her. She looked in the corner too.

"You're right come on." We walked over to her.

"Hey Louise are you ok why aren't you playing with the others?" Cindy asked looking at her. She's very good with little kids. Louise looked up at us was she crying? I could still see some tears in her eyes.

"It's just I don't know anyone besides Ethan and Shiro My dad thought I should come because my dad wanted to moved close to his sister (Ethan's mom) so Ethan thought I should come meet some neighborhood kids." She explained lowly we could barely hear her. Cindy rubbed her back.

"Louise I can see you're pretty shy and calm, but I think you should at a try to get to know some people I mean don't you want some more friends?" I stepped in the conversation.

"I-I want to be able too I just can't….I want to be like Shiro-kun he's never afraid he always makes new friends everyday I've only met him 4 times, but I know how he acts…" She said a little envious. She reminds me of Cindy when she came to the guild.

"You know Louise I remember being like you when I was your age I only had my brother then I met Luke…now I have many friends that's because I opened up to him! My brother is even a little jealous of Luke!" She smiled. I never knew Kasai was jealous of me I'm a little happy and mad mostly mad because that just makes him more overprotective.

"So I just need to find a friend?" She asked wiping her eyes as little tears we're still in her eyes.

"Yep!" I said and patted her head. She smiled.

"Okay now everyone take a seat we have two mages here to perform! Give a warm welcome to Cindy and Luke!" We heard Mira's aunt announce time for the show.

"Well you better go find a seat Louise! We'll see you in a bit!" Cindy waved off se grabbed my wrist and ran us up to the little wooden patio which we had to use as a stage. I saw Louise looking around for a seat.

"Hey! Loui-chan come sit with me and Ethan!" I heard a voice I looked around and saw Shiro waving for Louise to come. She softly smiled at sat in between the two. I guess she already found her friends….

"Okay Lu-kun ready?" Cindy asked I shook my head as I was thinking then gave her a quick nod. I used my card.

"Burning cards!" I yelled as the cards flew in the sky they caught on fire. Cindy made a rain cloud appear and they fire had been put out each of the crowd got a little card with clubs on it. Their cheers roared across the yard. For hours we played and laughed with the younger kids. I kept a eye on Louise she seemed to be enjoying herself with Shiro and Ethan. It was finally time for us to go we were paid 20,000 jewels!

"Bye guys!" Cindy waved with me. Shiro came running to Cindy.

"Bye Cindy-sama!" Shiro kissed her cheek and ran off. I clenched my fist as we left.

"Aww Lu-kun are you jealous of a 4 year old?" Cindy smirked. I blushed heavily.

"Why would I be jealous he's 4 years old and you're my best friend!" I frantically waved my arms.

"I know you're jealous!" She ran ahead I bet she was going to tell the guild.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I yelled running after her. This girl is gonna be the death of me.

**5 pages yay! Took me 3 days, but it's done!**

**Soul: Finally!**

**Me: Shut up or I'll start singing again**

**Soul:…**

**Me: I don't sing that bad! *starts crying***

**Soul: Why are you still so emotional!Maka: It's a girl thing Soul**

**Me: I want to see Kyle-kun! I haven't see him or Ange-nee! Take me to them!**

**Soul: I still don't know them…**

**Me: Too bad so sad oh well please review :DDDDDDDDDD pwease if I reach 30 reviews Soul and Maka will kiss.**

**Soul&Maka: We never agreed to that! *blushing***

**Me: Well you still will kiss again Review, follow, and favorite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next ch! OMG OMG THIS IS IN A COMMUNITY!**

**Soul: It's been in one for like a moth -_-"**

**Me: Well I didn't know! Oh yeah this chappy has a Fruits Basket feel to it *loves that anime and manga***

**Maka: Well better later then never**

**Me :Yesh! Maka ish right! Disclaimer plz!**

**Haru: Jazmine Doesn't own Fairy Tail, Me, Soul, Fruits Basket, or Maka she only owns the kids and their 3 exceeds.**

**Me: HARU-KUN! :DDDDDDDDD *hugs***

**Soul: Just start the story...**

It was New Year's Eve and Mira had a plan. She gave everybody in the guild a glass with a pink liquid inside.

"Mira...What is this stuff?" Cindy asked eyeing the strange beverage. She smiled. "A new drink to celebrate the new year! Don't worry it has no alcohol." She raised her glass. "To the new year!" Mira cheered as did the whole guild. After that they all downed the 'drink'

**Cindy's P.O.V.**

Man that stuff is good! I wonder where she got it?...Ok now I feel tired and sleepy...I fainted for what I want to say was 5 minutes. I finally woke up and I seem shorter than before. I rubbed my eyes with my paws...WAIT PAWS!?...Oh my God I have paws! I checked in the little mirror near the bar. I was a blonde bunny with one pink ear. everybody was a animal!

"MIRA!" I yelled. I saw a white bunny giggle.

"Oh Cindy I see you were born year of the rabbit too." She giggled. I need answers Mira! I grabbed her paws.

"Mira...What. The hell...HAVE YOU DONE!?" I bursted.

"Relax since it is New year's why not be our chinese zodiacs? We will all change back at midnight." She explained with a huff, "I didn't do anything wrong." Mira woulkd do something like this I let her go and sighed. When I turned around I saw a rooster and a rat. What guild members are they? The rooster had come up to me.

"Oh dear rabbit please do me the honor of being my maiden." He said. I know that voice it's Rex! What's gotten into him!?

"Oh one more thing!" Mira yelled, "Their 'animal insticts' can either take over completely or for short amounts of time." Great...Sarcasm intended. The rat pushed the rooster out of the way. Strong rat.

"No, No, No! Please rabbit marry me!" Kado-kun! This is getting weird now. A dragon flew in.

"Leave her alone! Damn animals always asking her this." He snorted. That's Kasai-nii! I hopped off looking back at all of them arguing.

"Ooof!" I bumped into...a tiger! Anything, but the tiger!

"Cindy-chan?" It asked. No way it's Lu-kun! I hugged him.

"Lu-kun! You remember me! Your insticts haven't taken over!" I smiled, but he frowned.

"Well...I'm the tiger everybody shuns the tiger, so guess I'm shunned like in the stories." He gave a sad laugh. I knew some of those stories I remeber the begining of the one he's talking about...

**Story Time!**

_Once long ago the animals of the zodiac had all gotten along, till the day the rat decided to get rid of Tiger. He got the cat out of the way, now he needed the last feline. The rat spread a rumor 'the tiger ate my kin! the tiger ate my kin! He'll surely get you too!' The animals believed the sneaky rat. The tiger tried to get close to the others, but was always shunned. He left to a little island where he wouldn't bother anybody ever again..._

**To be continued...**

Poor Lu-kun.

"You know I always wanted to be the a tiger." I said. He snarled.

"Nobody wants the tiger!" I shook my head 'no'

"I love tigers! I never wanted to be a gentle bunny!" I smiled, "Tigers are where it's at!" I yelled. He gave a smile.

"You can try to make me feel better it won't work, just shun me like the rest." He said sounding serious.

"But-No! I will not accept your pitty!" He growled loudly. His animal instict must be taking over.

"It's ok Lu-ku- I mean tiger." I petted his head.

"I already told you...I don't need pity." He mumbled. I glared.

"It isn't pity! It's genuine care! You know I care!" I bursted. He gave me a wide eye look which softened into a smiled.

"It's nice to know somebody cares." He smiled. I returned the smile and then it hit me. He never asked me to marry him. I looked at at Luke.

"Hey...how come you never asked me to marry you like the rest?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I am not like them I don't care about your looks if I wanted to marry you it'd be because you're a nice person I'd love you for what is inside." I was taken aback by that. I always potraited the tiger as ferocious, but it seems to have a warm heart. But I do wonder...if Lu-kun really believes that.

**More story!**

_The rabbit however never caught wind of this due to the pesky zodiacs always requesting her hand (__**Paw?)**__ in marriage. She complained to God for the fourth time. He sent her to a island where she could be happy. Little did the rabbit know Tiger was there. She found him and would always try to be friends, but he claimed his heart was stone and could not be broken out of it's hard shell. She always laughed and was happy with the Tiger he never would hound her he may have ignored her, but rabbit knew she could free his heart. Slowly he would warm up to her starting small conversations with her. Then he asked a question._

_'Rabbit why have you not run away? They have all called me a monster, they all shun me. Aren't you scared I will eat you?' He asked, but rabbit replied with a giggled._

_'Oh Tiger you would never do that to any animal you are no monster I care for you very much I know you.' She smiled and hugged him. The tiger's heart was broken from it's shell. He loved rabbit, but did not want their friendship gone. The rabbit was the only animal he could ever turn to. The rabbit loved the tiger also, even if he was a big fierce zodiac. The tiger finally asked the rabbit how much she cared. Her response was._

_'More than you could ever know...I love you...but I'm sure you would not love me back you are a tiger big and strong while I am a rabbit small and frail.' She kissed his forehead and he responded quickly._

_'That is not true! I do not care about looks! I love you too! I-I-I like your personality and how you care for every creature big and small! Even a tiger like me! I know they say Tigers and Rabbits have never gotten along, but I love you and only you!' He yelled. They were both happy staying on the island forever. Every animal had said they could never be with the past tiger and bunny only having a 46% chance of mutual love, but it was true love for the two the shy bunny and her brave tiger._

**End**

It was 11:59. Mira shouted.

"Almost time everybody!" The guild roared in exciment (**Literally XD**)Luke and Cindy stayed in the corner.

"You know Lu-kun...just because you're a tiger doesn't mean you have to act like the one from the stories." I pouted. While he laughed,

"I'm not trying too, but you've been acting a little shy and scared since you've been a bunny." He smirked. I glared.

"It's my zodiac insticts okay!?"

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I laughed patting her head. It was tiny compared to my huge paws, but I was gentle.

"Relax Cindy-chan." I smiled. I knew the whole story of Tora and Usagi (Tiger and Rabbit) I know it's rare for people born in that year to love one, but I loved Cindy. I am a tiger I don't care for looks or money, just what's on the inside.

"10,9,8,7." The guild started. Cindy grabbed my paw.

"Come on Lu-kun count down with me!" She smiled, I did as told.

"6,5,4,3." I looked at Cindy. I've loved her for almost 7 years now...I'm sure my feelings won't die.

"2,1 Happy New Year!" Then a puff of smoke appeared we were all normal again! And me and Cindy were holding hands. I blushed.

"Uh..um C-Cindy-chan..our hands." I pointed out. She laughed. I think I saw her blush a bit.

"So what? We are friends! If the guild thinks we're a couple let them think that!" She declared loudly. I could tell Mira heard she was in 'OTP phase' I smiled we celebrated til late at night I don't think I let go of Cindy's hand that whole night...

That** it for now! That story I think my dad made it up about the Tiger and Bunny cause I can't find it on te internet or in books, but him and my mom are the tiger and rabbit so, yeah.**

**Soul: I thought it was cool**

**Maka: Yeah *rolls eyes* Cool**

**Me: Oh you two! So bye for now remeber review, favorite and follow it's much appreciated!.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back~ Who's ready for chapter! ummmm...IDK XP**

**Soul: 0-0 You need to update more...**

**Me: I know DX I also have a new story idea. Oh yeah I got a weird gift O-O**

**Maka: What was it O.o?**

**Me: 0_0 I got a necklace from my friend.**

**Soul: That doesn't sound so weird...**

**Me: You didn't let me finish 0-0 It had a fish skull on it and he told me 'Happy day one of Easter!' and I'm like 'O-O WTF!? IT'S THE MIDDLE OF OCTOBER!'**

**Maka: 0-0...**

**Soul *sighs* Let's just start already...Jazmine doesn't own anything in this story at all she only owns the kids**

**Cindy's P.O.V.**

"Nooooo! I'm too young to die!" I yelled. The torture...the pain...I don't want it!

"You won't die Cindy! Just try on the dresses! " Mira yelled trying to pry me off the pillar. I was currently hanging on to a pillar for dear life, Mira wanted to take me shopping. Just the thought of that gave me shivers.

"With you it will be torture! I might die!" I shouted right back at her. Does no one see what is going on!? That's when I felt Mira let me go.

"Oi! Mira if she said no! The girl means no!" I could hear Luke's voice, he was holding Mira trying to restrain her. It had been another 5 years for us. Even with him only being 15, Luke still towered over Mira as well as me. I smiled.

"Arigato!" I said. He flashed a goofy grin like my father always did. Mama and Daddy visited about every month. They didn't need to worry about danger with me and Oniichan being much older, but they were S class mages and they had tons of work. Still...they make time each month to visit.

"WE'RE BACK! WHERE'S THE ICEBLOCK!?" Speak of the devil there is my lovable idiot father.

"He went on a mission Daddy!" I giggled going to hug him. He of course hugged back. "So...where is Ice Block junior?" He asked in a bit of a dark voice. I sighed. "He just saved me from shopping with Mira-san." I shivered a bit, the horror. He let me go. I don't get a good feeling from this.

"Daddy! What are you going to do!?" I asked him, loudly.

"Relax, Cindy, I just wanna talk." He laughed with a gleam in his eyes. Ok now I know this isn't good! Just then, Mama hugged me.

"Relax Cindy...I won't let him kill your little boyfriend." She giggled and winked.

"ARE ALL OF YOU STARTING TO BECOME MIRAJANES!?" I shrieked a healthy coat of blush spread on my cheeks.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Poor Cindy, Her Mother always saying she likes me. Well, wouldn't be such a bad thing if she did now would it?

"Luuuukkkeee! Let me go!" I was interrupted by Mira's whine.

"Oops! Sorry about that." I let her shirt go. Just as I did I was lifted off the ground by something, rather someone.

"Sup Shrimpy?" I heard a husky voice say. Cindy's dad, uh oh. I was still shorter than him by a few inches, so he would call me shrimp.

"H-hey Nastu-sama." I gulped a little. He seemed to noticed this and chuckled.

"So, Cindy keeps tellin me she's got the hots for some bad boy." I obviously knew he was lying, but I instead said-

"Who!? I'll kill him!" I said cracking my knuckles. Insticts, they'll take over me in a pinch. He smirked.

"I always knew you liked my daughter, know I got some proof." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I'm just protective of my BEST friend." I snorted.

"It's a instict, I may be dense, but it is obvious." He poked me in the nose which irratated me, "I will never let you have my little girl." My eyes grew wider.

"What if Cindy loved me? What would you do then? You would have to let her marry me, or do you want your daughter unhappy?" I could hear a low growl, but just barely.

"Alright, tell me here, and now Do you like my daughter?" He kept glaring at me.

"I've like her since we were young..." I said low so he couldn't hear, but he was dragon so he heard.

"That's what I thought, Lucy and me are staying for a bit, so I'm gonna test you. If you pass, you get my permission to date Cindy. if you fail, well you know." He chuckled a bit. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're on Dragneel!" I shook his hand.

**Cindy's P.O.V.**

I could see my father and Luke shake hands...this can't end well...

**Stopping it there folks!**

**Soul: So they are 15?**

**Me: Yep! I time skipped so that means Kasai, Rex, and Violet are 18 , while Ame is 9**

**Maka: That's good to know I guess.**

**Me: Well I have home work _ Urrgg it's a Friday too! I might get the first chapter of the new story up, if I don't feel lazy. Review, Favorite, and Follow bye!**


End file.
